Can I
by TaeYuWin
Summary: Yuta seorang guru musik di salah satu sekolah swasta, kedua orang tuanya mengkhawatirkan Yuta yang hidup sendiri di negri orang sehingga mereka menjodohkan Yuta dengan anak teman lama mereka. Taeyong yang awalnya tidak ingin dijodohkan membuat kesepakatan jika mereka tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta. Sanggupkah? NCT Fanfiction/Taeyong x Yuta/Taeyu/BL/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**Can I**

Taeyong L./Yuta N.

T+

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya NCT adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai . OOC.

.

.

Chapter 1

 **By Marians**

.

.

Nakamoto Yuta—atau biasa dipanggil Yuta, tidak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir akan berakhir seperti ini.

Selama ini ia selalu berpikir, bahwa hidup jauh dari keluarganya yang nan jauh disana-Jepang—dan hidup merantau di negeri orang—Korea—akan mengubah hidupnya yang dulu sempat suram.

Yuta bukan orang yang muluk—orang dengan sejuta impian dan misi besar yang harus dicapai. Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa, dengan mimpi yang biasa pula. Baginya, bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa suatu masalah berarti sudah cukup untuknya.

Ia sudah bahagia dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Dirinya yang mandiri, dirinya yang sudah memiliki pekerjaan—walaupun hanya sebagai guru musik di sebuah sekolah menengah pertama swasta di Korea yang tak terlalu bergengsi.

Ia bahagia dengan semua itu—meski tanpa seseorang yang hidup disampingnya, menyayanginya, mencintainya.

Namun, rupanya itu membuat kedua orangtuanya khawatir.

Orangtuanya tidak tega membiarkannya hidup sebatang kara di Korea—yang faktanya, hampir 5 tahun Yuta menetap disini dan ia masih baik-baik saja walaupun tanpa kekasih, pendamping hidup atau apalah itu.

Yuta memiliki segudang teman yang selalu siap untuk membantunya kala ia tengah kesulitan. Ia tidak butuh pendamping hidup—apalagi jika hanya bisa menyakiti hatinya, meninggalkan luka dan membuatnya mati rasa.

Yuta tidak butuh.

Namun, sekali lagi, orangtuanya tidak tega. Mereka tak ingin melihat putra semata wayang mereka yang tampan—dan semanis gulali—menjadi perjaka tua.

Dan perjodohan adalah jalan yang dipilih oleh Nakamoto senior.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus dijodohkan? Jikapun _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ ingin aku menikah, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri. Tidak perlu melalui perjodohan seperti ini."

Itulah yang dikatakan Yuta ketika orangtuanya memberitaunya mengenai rencana perjodohan ini.

Dan jawaban yang Yuta dapatkan hanyalah—

" _Kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Yuta-kun. Lagipula, ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari kami. Setelah itu, kau bebas memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri."_

Ingin rasanya Yuta berteriak, dengan menjodohkannya seperti ini, dirinya sudah kehilangan separuh haknya untuk memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Ia ingin menolak—namun wajah sendu sang Ibunda membuatnya tak tega. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menerimanya.

Dan disinilah ia berakhir. Disalah satu restoran berkelas yang berada dikawasan elit kota Seoul—lengkap dengan orangtuanya yang membelakan diri untuk terbang ke Korea dan juga keluarga dari calon pengantinnya.

Yuta hanya diam, ia memandang penjuru restoran guna menghilangkan rasa jenuh. Percakapan seperti _'janji kita terpenuhi'_ atau ' _akhirnya aku bisa menikahkan anakmu dengan anakku'_ dan segala hal yang berbau sama hanya lewat ditelinganya dan hilang begitu saja.

Ia tidak peduli—apalagi dengan belum hadirnya calon pengantinnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Ada pekerjaan yang masih harus aku selesaikan," ucap sebuah suara—yang dibarengi dengan derit kursi yang ditarik.

Pemuda Jepang itu bisa mendengar sang Ibunda yang begitu antusias dengan kehadiran sosok asing itu. Bahkan tak jarang sang Ibunda mengobral pujian dengan begitu ringannya.

Yuta awalnya tak peduli—namun sikutan dari Ibundanya mau tak mau membuatnya mengalihkan pandang yang semula pada garpu perak menuju sosok pemuda dengan setelan jas yang duduk angkuh dihadapannya.

Yuta tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut. Ia menatap Ibundanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" _Okaa-san..."_

Sang Ibunda hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum manis, tangannya yang sudah mulai dihiasi keriput halus mengenggam erat tangan putra semata wayangnya.

"Yuta _-kun,_ sebenarnya _Okaa-san_ dan Nyonya Lee terikat perjanjian di masa lampau. Janji yang berisi untuk menikahkan anak kami kelak," jelas Nyonya Nakamoto sembari melempar pandang pada sosok cantik Nyonya Lee yang juga tengah menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Meskipun kami berdua... laki-laki?" tanya Yuta ragu.

Dan Yuta tak bisa lagi menahan rasa terkejutnya ketika mendapati Ibundanya mengangguk—lengkap dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Tapi—"

"Taeyong sendiri sudah setuju dengan perjodohan ini Yuta- _kun._ Percayalah pada _Okaa-san. Dialah kebahagiaanmu,"_ ucap Nyonya Nakamoto. Ia menatap yakin sosok putranya yang meragu.

Yuta mengalihkan pandang. Dengan terpaksa, ia mengangguk menyanggupi. Semua ini ia lakukan semata-mata karena permintaan Ibundanya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan sosok wanita yang sudah melahirkan dan merawatnya hingga saat ini.

Diam-diam Yuta mengamati sosok pemuda yang dipanggil Taeyong tersebut dari sudut matanya.

Yuta akui, pemuda dihadapannya ini begitu tampan—bahkan lebih tampan darinya. Auranya pun terasa begitu—mengintimidasi? Entahlah, Yuta tak bisa menjabarkannya, yang ia tau hanyalah dirinya seakan merasa kecil dibawah kuasa sepasang manik tajam yang serasa menusuk.

Ia mendadak dilanda ragu, apakah benar jika pemuda ini adalah _bahagia_ nya?

.-.-.

Sepasang jemari lentik menari diatas tuts piano dengan lesu. Alunan simfoni _Mozart_ menggema menghiasi ruangan musik yang hanya dihuni oleh seorang pemuda berdarah Jepang.

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Yuta tersebut memainkan tuts piano tanpa minat usai dirinya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengajar.

Pikirannya kembali melanglang buana ke kejadian semalam. Dimana ia ditinggal berdua saja dengan pemuda bernama Taeyong direstoran. Kedua orangtua mereka sepakat untuk memberikan waktu baginya dan Taeyong untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Mereka pun hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol ringan. Menurutnya, Taeyong adalah orang yang enak diajak mengobrol—walaupun terkadang jawaban yang dilontarkan pemuda itu terlampau singkat dan dirinyalah yang terus menggali topik. Yuta memakluminya, barangkali memang seperti itu sifatnya ketika bertemu dengan orang asing.

Mereka tak menghabiskan waktu lama, hanya 30 menit sebelum akhirnya Taeyong pamit undur diri, meninggalkannya sendirian—yang membuatnya terpaksa harus pulang sendiri ke apartemennya yang berbeda distrik ditengah malam musim dingin.

"Melamun saja masih bisa memainkan piano sebagus itu," ucap sebuah suara.

Yuta menghentikan jemarinya, ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemuda blasteran yang menjadi kawan kerja sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya tengah berdiri dengan bersandar pada daun pintu. Tangannya dimasukkan kedalam kantung celana _training_ nya.

"Johnny? Sejak kapan kau disana?" tanya Yuta heran.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, menempatkan dirinya didepan sosok Yuta. Bersandar santai pada _grand piano_ dengan sepasang mata yang menatap lekat.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Yuta mendengus, "Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja, melihat wajahmu yang seperti orang tertekan itu membuatku penasaran. Ada apa?"

Pemuda berdarah Jepang itu tak menjawab. Ia justru kembali memainkan tuts piano secara _random_. Dalam hati ia menimbang-nimbang, apakah membicarakan hal ini pada Johnny adalah yang terbaik?

Ia ragu, namun disisi lain ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkannya. Mendengar keluh kesahnya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi dengan satu syarat," ucapnya pada akhirnya. Tangannya kini hanya diam diatas tuts piano.

Johnny menatap bingung Yuta, "Tumben? Apapun syaratnya aku akan menyutujuinya. Katakan saja."

"Janji kau tidak akan hiperbola?" tanya Yuta memastikan—yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Johnny.

"Aku dijodohkan."

"Oh. Kau dijodohkan—tunggu, apa? Dijodohkan? Kau bercanda?"

Yuta menghela napas. Ia menatap tajam Johnny, "Kau sudah janji tidak akan hiperbola."

Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya, ia duduk dibangku _grand piano,_ tepat disamping Yuta, "Bagaimana aku tidak terkejut? Kau tiba-tiba saja mengatakan bahwa dirimu dijodohkan? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Terlalu rumit dan melelahkan untuk dijelaskan. Intinya, _Okaa-san_ menjodohkanku dengan putra temannya karena terikat janji masa lalu," ucapnya. Sepasang maniknya menatap sendu tuts piano.

"Putra? Kau... akan menikah dengan laki-laki?" tanya Johnny.

Yuta mengangguk. Ia melirik kearah Johnny, takut dengan reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh pemuda itu. Ia takut seandainya Johnny akan jijik padanya. Jika itu terjadi, maka ia akan kehilangan satu kawan berharganya—dan Yuta tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Kalau itu pilihan ibumu, aku yakin pasti itu yang terbaik. Seorang ibu tidak mungkin menjerumuskan anaknya," ucap Johnny.

Yuta membulatkan matanya, ia menatap terkejut kearah Johnny yang justru mengulas senyum padanya, "Kau tidak jijik padaku?"

Tangan Johnny terangkat untuk mengusap lembut surai Yuta, "Untuk apa aku jijik? Cinta itu tidak memandang status, Yuta. Mau kaya atau miskin, tua atau muda, bahkan laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya, Johnny."

"Kau akan mulai belajar mencintainya saat kau mulai berumah tangga dengannya. Buatlah perjodohan ini menjadi kisah bahagiamu. Jangan kau jadikan beban hidup," jelas Johnny.

Yuta terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia mengulas senyum lebar. Berbicara dengan Johnny memang bisa mengurangi bebannya. Lagipula, apa yang dikatakan Johnny ada benarnya. Ia akan belajar mencintai Taeyong.

Karena sesungguhnya ia ingin bahagia.

"Kau sudah memberitau Hansol?"

Yuta menggeleng—mengingat sosok sahabatnya yang lain, "Aku belum bertemu dengannya hari ini. Bukankah ia sibuk menyiapkan anak-anak kompetisi?"

Kali ini Johnny tertawa, ia menepuk puncak kepala Yuta, "Benar juga. Aku lupa. Kau harus cepat-cepat memberitaunya jika tidak ingin Hansol _ngambek_ padamu."

"Pasti. Tenang saja," ucapnya sembari tertawa, yang juga dibalas dengan tawa merdu Johnny.

Yah, biarkan hari ini ia melupakan sejenak mengenai perjodohan konyolnya ini.

.-.-.

Yuta tidak pernah segugup ini—kecuali saat ia harus melamar kerja sebagai guru musik—berhadapan dengan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai calon pengantinnya nyatanya mampu membuat keringat dinginnya mengalir.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia seperti ini—mendadak seperti orang pesakitan. Salahkan saja tatapan Taeyong yang begitu tajam, seolah mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Bahkan Yuta bisa merasakan jika _mood_ Taeyong malam ini benar-benar buruk.

Tiba-tiba Yuta merasa perasaannya tidak enak. Entahlah, ia seperti mempunyai firasat buruk.

Pasalnya, hari ini, tepat seminggu setelah ia mengenal Taeyong, pemuda sedingin es itu tiba-tiba mendatangi tempat kerjanya. Langsung masuk keruang kerjanya dan menyeretnya—tanpa mengindahkan dirinya yang tengah disibukkan dengan hasil evaluasi murid-muridnya.

Yuta hanya diam—tutup mulut tanpa berminat untuk buka suara sedikitpun, bahkan hanya untuk menanyakan mau dibawa kemana dirinya ini. Dari awal ia diculik, hingga sekarang ia sedang duduk manis disebuah restoran Jepang ia masih betah untuk tutup mulut—satu-satunya suara yang ia ucapkan adalah _maaf_ ketika dirinya tanpa sengaja menabrak pengunjung lain.

Sepasang maniknya menatap lekat kearah Taeyong yang masih terdiam—sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. Yuta tak ingin mengusiknya—jadilah ia terdiam seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa mengamati interior ruangan restoran yang tak terlalu besar ini.

Keheningan ini begitu menganggunya. Ia ingin buka suara—namun lagi-lagi niatnya harus ia urungkan ketika mendapati ekspresi Taeyong mengeras tanpa sebab.

' _Sepertinya ia sedang kesal—atau marah?'_ batinnya ketika melihat Taeyong meletakkan ponselnya dengan cukup kasar keatas meja.

"Nakamoto Yuta," panggil Taeyong.

Yuta mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan tatapan sedingin es yang dilayangkan Taeyong padanya, "Ya?"

"Aku ingin berbicara mengenai perjodohan kita," ucap Taeyong. Yuta hanya mengangguk menanggapi, memersilahkan Taeyong untuk mengatakan apapun tentang perjodohan bodoh ini.

"Kau tau sendiri, jika perjodohan ini adalah permintaan ibuku. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu besar kepala karena akan terikat denganku," ucap Taeyong.

Yuta yang mendengarnya hanya mencibir dalam hati. Jikalau ini bukan keinginan ibundanya, Yuta pun enggan untuk terikat dengan pemuda bernama lengkap Lee Taeyong ini. Perangainya begitu _dingin_.

Taeyong berdehem, ia menegakkan tubuhnya, "Aku terjebak situasi, sama sepertimu. Aku tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menolak walaupun sesungguhnya aku sangat tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini. Jadi, mari kita membuat kesepakatan."

"Kesepakatan apa?" tanya Yuta. Sepasang maniknya memandang tak mengerti kearah Taeyong yang kini tengah menatapnya serius.

"Kesepakatan yang tentunya akan menguntungkan kita berdua. Kita tidak punya piliham selain menerimanya bukan? Jadi, satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehku adalah menerimanya dan menjalaninya hingga aku menemukan saat yang tepat untuk mengakhirinya," jelas Taeyong.

Pemuda Jepang itu menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan penjelasan Taeyong. Lagipula apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya—mau tak mau ia harus menjalaninya untuk sementara waktu. Sampai tiba saatnya dimana ia akan mengakhirinya dan menjemput kebahagiannya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa kesepakatannya?"

Sepasang manik tajam Taeyong menatap lekat kedalam sepasang manik Yuta. Menatapnya dalam dan serius, tubuhnya bahkan condong kedepan, mendekati sosok Yuta diseberang meja—yang nyatanya mampu membuat Yuta menahan napasnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Jangan jatuh cinta. Itu kesepakatannya."

.

.

 **T** o **b** e **C** ontinued.

.

.

Hai ini adalah ff project pertama kami para TaeYu Shipper, sebenarnya udah dari beberapa bulan yg lalu **Marians** bikin chap satu ini tapi baru ke upload sekarang T.T *sungkem*

FF ini setiap chapternya akan dilanjutkan oleh author-author yg berbeda, jadi harap maklum jika penulisannya berbeda ya xD

*Author Note bajak by El Lavender*

Review please~~


End file.
